Rescue
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Travis and Katie have a ranch and when a poacher has a gang of small pokemon Travis rescues them and brings them home. It sparks a thought in Katie's head.


**Rescue**

Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner sat on their ranch having dinner. The two and their group of pokemon who matched perfectly Katie raised all female pokemon bar her Nidoking, Mothim, Gallade, Braviary, Golurk, Metagross, Bronzong, Cryogonal, Tauros, Solrock, Lunatone, Claydol, Electrode, Porygon-z, Volbeat, Ditto, Shedinja, Klinklang, Carbink, Silvally, Minior and Magnezone. Travis raised males bar the same as Katie and his Nidoqueen, Kangskhan, Blissey, Sallazle, Illumise, Tsareena, Jynx, Miltank, Liligant, Florges, Frosslass and Vespiquen. The two trainer's pokemon all loved each-other as did their trainers.

Travis and Katie then heard a big thud outside. The dark winter night was illuminated by there warm light. Travis got up to see what was going on a group of young pokemon namely a Rowlet, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Litten, Popplio, Chikorita, Chimchar, Turtwig and Piplup were being chased by a Houndoom. It was a poacher he wanted to sell the little pokemon.

Travis went and got Blastiose, Arcanine and Alakazam. He told Katie to stay inside and keep warm. Katie protested but Travis said if they come back open the door let the little pokemon in for a home. Katie promised him. Travis pecked her cheek and walked off into the night.

Even with her ADHD it felt too long. Katie then moved the pokemon from the food area and her psychic types helped clear plates. Katie's Venusaur and Blastiose stood with her watching for Travis.

Travis followed the sounds of the Houndoom lunging at the pokemon and occasional flame spots. He then chased the fire at full speed. Travis called out a hydro-pump from his Blastiose. Blastiose appeared and launched the torrent of water at the Houndoom. The poacher also stepped forwards.

''What are you doing?'' The poacher growled at Travis. Travis turned to him.

''Stopping you harming or selling these innocent little Pokemon. They need the right trainer to nurture them.'' Travis said back. He also heard sirens coming. The police had been informed.

''Freeze.'' Jenny yelled as she stepped from her car. The poacher called a smog from Houndoom. Travis had Blastiose blow the smoke with rapid spin. Neither Houndoom nor the poacher got away.

Jenny then turned to Travis while four of her colleague's and their Growlithe faced Houndoom and the Poacher.

''Why are you here? I thought the champion of all regions would have a fancy mansion somewhere.'' Jenny said to Travis. Travis then explained his story and where he lived.

''Officer these Pokemon won't do well if left outside I know little about health but fire types who can't get warm. Water types who get almost frost over them and grass types don't do well in the cold. So could they come home with me. My girlfriend and I could easily care for them along with our pokemon. They would have some kind of life.'' Travis begged for the pokemon.

Travis then walked to the little pokemon. He then bent down with Blastiose to them. The little ones flinched at humans. Travis then calmed them with a hushed tone.

''Don't you worry. I am here to help. I have a home that is warm my other pokemon can help you. I can also make you stronger and give you a family.'' Travis said to them. Blastiose knelt with it's trainer. Travis also called out Arcanine and Alakazam.

The little pokemon went with Travis. The police told them to go off and keep them warm. Travis headed back to his ranch.

Katie was watching from the window. She then saw Travis carrying the little starters. Then she opened the door for him. Travis begged her for any spare food for the little ones. The little ones hadn't eaten in ages so they inhaled their food. Travis watched amazed.

''I rescued them along with the police. Is it okay if they live here?'' Travis said when he got home.

''They eat almost as messy and noisy as you.'' Katie said smirking. She then turned to him.

''Well babe don't cook so good then.'' Travis said knowing the word ''Babe.'' Irritated Katie. Katie then walked off for a shower. The other pokemon slept while the little ones went with Travis to see their ranch. The pokemon crew rooms were huge. Travis then walked the little ones to his and Katie's room.

''DON'T COME IN I'M GETTING DRESSED.'' Katie snapped to Travis. The little ones flinched but Travis said to come with him. The trainer had a spare room and placed the little pokemon inside to sleep. Travis sent his Arcanine and Alakazam inside to guard them. Alakazam then used psychic to close the door.

Travis then knocked on his door. Katie opened it. She was just putting a hair band in while in her fleecy pyjama's. Travis then went to the ensuite and but before entering he opened 2 drawers and got Pyjama's and a towel.

He then got in the shower. Travis then started his shower was warm and he felt fresh after trudging through the snow and spending a day training. He also washed his hair after a sludge wave from his Weezing skimmed his head. Travis then got out and dried off and put his pyjama's on. Travis slid into bed next to Katie.

''Ohh those little ones are so cute.'' Katie said to him. Travis turned to her.

''When you shouted earlier you scared them.'' Travis told her. He then said that the next day he would help by using the little starters with his training. Katie said she would appologise but then went off thinking.

''I-I want to be a mommy so badly. Specially with these cute little ones.'' Katie said to Travis. He sputtered as she said this.

''What. We aren't ready.'' Travis said back. Katie looked at him.

''Well we will be soon hopefully as babies make me happy. I saw some the other day Miranda and I were having coffee and saw a young couple with a baby girl. We got broody.'' Katie said to him. She then looked at Travis.

''Miranda is talking to Connor too.'' Katie said. Travis couldn't imagine Connor as a dad.

''Katie let's make a promise. One year today we can start for a baby just a year to prepare as I want to be ready both physically and finacially.'' Travis said back. His mother had told him.

''Fine one year on 22/11/18'' Katie said back. Little did the two know the baby starters were listening through the wall.


End file.
